Catching Feels
by Flishp
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were always at eachother’s throats, but as they grew closer as team-mates, friends, and partners, something unique began to bloom.
1. Introduction

It was a late Tuesday afternoon and Hinata was exhausted. He had practiced for hours with the raven-haired setter, Kageyama, and just wanted to go home. "Shōyō! Wait up!" Came Daichi's voice from a little ways behind him.

He fidgeted with his shirt sleeve while he waited for the team captain to catch up. "Hey! What's up? Am I in trouble?" He started to sweat nervously. Suddenly the cold night felt quite a bit warmer. "No no, I was just wondering, has Kageyama been acting a bit strange recently? He seems a little distant." The taller guy put his hands in his pockets while Hinata said, "No, I haven't noticed anything, to me he's still the giant bully he's always been!"

Daichi smirked at that. "Well I'll let you go home it's pretty late, but tell me if you notice something off." "Of course sir!" He bowed then left and hopped on his bike.

He couldn't help but think about what his captain had said earlier. _What could possibly be going on with Kageyama? He's the most stubborn, rude, person-thing out there! _

But then there was his big time secret. He couldn't help but have a strange fondness for the setter. When they were alone together Hinata's heart seemed to race faster than he did on the court. But he could never tell anyone.

He hated him at first but then learned to tolerate his attitude. The short spiker didn't know what he was feeling one bit. _Was it him growing to see him as a friend? Or something more?_


	2. You’reCute!

"Hey Kageyama wanna set me some spikes?" The excited Hinata bounded in from the lockeroom with his shoes barely tied. "Finish getting ready first, we don't need you tripping or something dumbass!" He yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" The flustered kid hurried to where his spot on the court was. To him his partner was acting just as normal as ever. Whatever Hinata felt in his chest was surely still there but he decided to ignore it.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to practice our quick attack?" The younger player growled. "Ah! Yes Kageyama-Kun!" He darted to the left side of the net and jumped, eyes closed. His hand was quickly met with one of the amazing player's sets. Surely enough The ball hit the floor with a loud thwack.

"Ah! good job! That was an amazing set Kageyama!" The short ginger jumped up and down with excitement. All Kageyama could do was watch in amusement at how much the little dumbass loved volleyball.

"Um Kageyama you look scary when you stare at me like that!" Hinata pointed at the tall kid. "What? Excuse me? I don't look scary!" The setter's face quickly turned all shades of pink and red but it wasn't from anger. "W-well you look cute!" He blurted.

Hinata's freckled face went blank. Then red. "W-what?!" He frantically jumped around, steam literally coming from his ears. "God damnit dumbass! Just forget I said it!" The younger one yelled and stormed off. But before Kageyama could leave Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Let go moron!" He tried breaking loose. "Listen!" Hinata squeaked. "No! Let me go!" He was stronger and when he pulled to try and break lose it brought Hinata down to the floor. "That should teach you!" He grunted. "Wait Kageyama please!"

He jumped quickly back onto his feet. "What is it Hinata?! I told you to forget it!" _Damn this kid doesn't know when to give up does he?!_ _I've already embarrassed myself enough. _"I think you're cute too!" A moment of silence. Hinata had his head down with his eyes squeezed shut ready to get thrown by his friend. _I am so going to die for this.._ He worriedly thought.

"Okay." The black-haired boy finally said. "Wh-" "- You. Me. Tomorrow at lunch. Okay?" Kagayema interrupted. "Okay!" Hinata agreed. _Does he also have that weird feeling? Sort of like anxiety but almost enjoyable? _They walked back home in silence that night. Kageyama's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Some thoughts about the annoying carrot top, some not.

**(Sorry for such a long chapter!)**


End file.
